¿Cúal de los dos?
by Mizuky Kaulitz
Summary: El amor de un chico es algo sublime, pero el de dos ¿cómo sería?, y si fueran hermanos, uno te lastimo pero pelea por ti al ver que te  ha perdido, pero el otro jamás te dejara escapar de su lado, eres todo para el; ¿cómo puedes decidir si amas a ambos?


¿Cuál de los dos?

Capitulo 1º

Un día muy normal salí de mi casa en la tarde, porque quede con mis amigos de ir al cine…estaba afuera del centro comercial, iba a cruzar la calle cuando vi a un chico que me pareció bastante guapo! Pase junto a él, tan solo lo vi y comencé a sonrojarme… "¿Quien era él?", me pregunte al quedar hechizada por esos ojos y labios seductores…me quede a mitad de la calle y decidí regresar a preguntarle su nombre.

-¡Oye… tu el chico de negro!– le dije en voz alta para que me escuchara, volteo y se detuvo.

-¿Si que se te ofrece?- pregunto el chico de las rastas.

-Solo quiero saber tu nombre…- le pedí ansiando la respuesta

-Bueno yo soy…- se quedo paralizado, no me terminó de responder me jaló del brazo y entramos a una cafetería que estaba muy cerca de ahí.

-¿Pero que ocurre? – le pregunte confundida por lo sucedido, mientras, el me llevó a una mesa y me invitó a sentarme.

-Lo siento, ¿qué decías? – me miraba de arriba a abajo detenidamente, mordía su labio inferior.

-¡Solo quería saber tu nombre!-me queje algo molesta debido a que no me puso atención y me levante de la silla.

-Pues soy Tom y déjame decirte que en verdad luces hermosa con esos jeans ajustados – viéndome fijamente sonrío sensualmente.

-¡Ah! pues gracias, es genial que pienses eso, pero mira la hora ya es tarde y me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte - le extendí la mano pero él no hizo nada por corresponder al gesto - ¿que no vas a despedirte? – este chico en verdad era maleducado.

-Yo no me despido así – dijo resuelto, se levanto de la silla y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios - así es como me despido yo…igual fue un gusto conocerte, aunque no me hayas dicho tu nombre.

-Hummm...- me acerque y susurré en su oído – ¡te quedaras con las ganas de saber! – reí suavemente y salí del café.

- ¡Oye espera! –gritaba Tom mientras yo caminaba mas a prisa pero él me detuvo jalándome del brazo ocasionando que al girarme quedara muy cerca de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué?-alcé una ceja e intente separarme de él, pero sus brazos no cedían.

- Tan solo dame tu número telefónico ¿quieres? - comenzó a mover su piercing muy incitante.

-Bueno creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… - saque una pluma que había dentro de mi pequeño bolso, tome su brazo, levante la manga de su chamarra y anote el número de mi móvil.

- Créeme que no es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi – susurro con un tono inquietante y lanzo una sonrisa picara –lo menos que puedes hacer es darme un beso…

-¿Así? déjame adivinar donde… en los labios ¿cierto?- le conteste mientras intentaba idear alguna evasiva que comunicara un 'ahora no' y no un 'no' definitivo.

-¿Que comes que adivinas? - me sujeto mas gentilmente por la cintura.

- Hummm…tendrá que ser después, como dije, ¡te quedaras con las ganas!-di un paso para atrás camine de espaldas viendo como se quedaba perplejo por lo que le dije, le mande un beso, después me gire para caminar de frente y al fin cruzar la calle, estaba atrasada, las preguntas sobre mi retraso no faltarían.

Entre al cine y mis amigos ya me esperaban, les explique que tuve un pequeño percance y que por eso me demore un poco, antes de que pudieran preguntar; vimos la película y pasamos al centro comercial a dar una vuelta, me quede con unas amigas y fuimos a ver las tiendas de ropa hasta que anocheció.

Más tarde que regresaba a casa subí a mi habitación y prendí la computadora, en eso estaba cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, no reconocí el número pero aun así conteste:

- ¿Hola? - pregunte

- Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí? - contesto una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

- No, la verdad no - le respondí un tanto hosca – si no me dices quien eres no me podre acordar.

-Te daré una pista, "yo no me despido así, si no de otro modo"- dijo la voz y me quede pensando…

-¡Ah! eres Tom – solté sorprendida.

-Sí, el mismo…pero dime una cosa- me pidió.

- Sí, claro, ¿qué paso?

-Bueno, ya que accediste… ¡dame tu nombre!

- Esta bien, me llamo Melanie – conteste, solo había silencio al otro lado de la línea - ¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, pero dime en donde vives - preguntó el chico

-No, querido Tom, eso es después de la segunda cita y me temo que aun no hemos tenido ninguna - le dije y reí algo burlona

- Pues entonces tengamos una, te parece que sea… ¿mañana?- propuso.

- No lo sé, tal vez, lo más seguro es que si – le respondí riendo.

- Bien, será mañana, en mi casa - dijo con voz firme y me quede perpleja.

- Yo no sé dónde vives - le dije yo muy seria

- Por eso te pregunte en donde vivías, ¿ahora me dirás?-

- Sí, claro…-le di mi dirección "¿por qué lo hice?" pensé después decírselo.

- Perfecto, paso por ti…-dijo el

- ¿a qué hora?

- Es sorpresa, no seas impaciente – me reprendió por ultimo y colgó.

"¿Qué se ha creído ese chico? ¿Por qué me corto la llamada? Ah pero esto se verá reflejado mañana… no respondo de mi" pensaba alterada mientras veía mi móvil…

A la mañana siguiente me levante tarde como todos los días; tenía puesto un short muy corto y azul, playera blanca…y al levantarme me puse unos tenis; fui a la cocina a servirme un poco de cereal, me dirigí a la sala y prendí el televisor…escuche el timbre, deje mi plato de cereal en la mesilla de centro y me levante para abrir la puerta…


End file.
